Mobile telephones are electronic devices that are used for mobile voice and/or data communications based on wireless network connectivity, which can be provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. A mobile communication network that maintains the cell towers may communicate with mobile communication devices that are supported by the mobile communication network in different manners and due to different reasons.